


No Turning Back

by alightinspace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incestuous relationships, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, light bondage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alightinspace/pseuds/alightinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’d been a good hour of strifing before he pinned you down and kissed you, and while you were surprised by his lips, he took that as an invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Turning Back

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless Strider porn. Hoorah.  
> There is something wrong with me I swear...  
> No plot.

"Good. Now sit still." 

He’d been trying to get you to do this for an hour but you both knew what kind of a bratty little brother you were. It was always hard for the elder Strider to get you to do what you were told, but now, in this situation, you just did it to tease him. And you knew he wanted you.

Bad.

You could see it in his fiery eyes, the same ones that were glancing back at Bro from your own eyes, which were shadeless. This bothered you because you were literally tied to a fucking chair and there was nothing you could to about it. It’d been a good hour of strifing before he pinned you down and kissed you, and while you were surprised by his lips, he took that as an invitation. Of course, this was easy for him. You left yourself vulnerable and it was your fault you were sitting here shirtless, tied to a chair, and….

Fuck. When did your pants fall to your knees?

Hell, when were they even unzipped?

Your eyes were mad with desire as you felt your brothers’ cold breath against your erection, and you shiver out of pleasure. You know he knows your enjoying this, because he chuckles proudly, and you bite your lip to silence yourself. You won’t give him that satisfaction. 

He wraps his lips around you and it’s hard to keep quiet. He wants to hear you, too, and that’s wrong. This is your fucking brother but…god damn is he hot. And the way he’s moving right now makes him about as hot as….

"F-fuck…bro…!"

You don’t have time to make a shitty comparison right now. You lose your control and moan. He likes that too and you feel like you’re going to come any second, and when you get close…

You kick him off and he recoils back. You’re not going back on your words. You will not let him have this satisfaction. Bro wipes his lips off and stands and you know your in deep shit considering you kicked him i the face and his eye is pretty swollen looking. Still, he’s so damn attractive that you want him to have you know. But you can’t lose your cool. Not yet. Instead, you give him a cocky smile and say, “I’m not letting you off that fucking easy." 

"Oh?" He raises an eyebrow at you. “Have it your way, lil’ man. But just remember, you asked for it." 

Before you know it he had untied you and forced you to the bed. You hit it with a thud and muttered something unintelligable as he gave you sloppy kisses that barely made your mouth. And you are so wrapped up in his kissing that you don’t even realize that he was using the lube and had put his fingers in your ass. You groan in discomfort and he stretches you, but your eyes lock with his and you know he’s being gentle despite his approaches. You can see in his eyes that he doesn’t want to hurt you. That he loves you and that’s all that matters.

You cry out as he thrusts himself into you, and he looks down at you in dismay.

"F-fuck…bro…." Your breath is shallow and barely audible. “I’m okay, just give me a minute." You had to adjust to him. To his size. How he put himself in way too quick. All of him at once and you couldn’t take it because it felt so good but hurt really bad. Your need overcame the discomfort as you nodded your head for him to start going. He rocks on you softly, with the same gentleness he had before. He loves you a lot, and you appreciate it a lot that he doesn’t want to hurt you, but-

"Fuck! Hurry up! You’re taking too long!"

"Excuse me kid. Didn’t know this was a fucking Nascar race."

"Stop talking and go faster!"

You were needy, and his stupid jokes didn’t make any sense to you because all you could process was his dick inside you and the pleasure and how loud your moans were. He was pelting you with kisses all over your body as he went fast, obeying your command almost immediately. Like you didn’t need to ask, he wanted it as bad as you. You clawed pink marks into his back and you wanted him so bad. You wanted him and he started jacking you off and that’s when you cried out his name. Not Bro. His real name. 

"Shit! D-Dirk…!" You came quickly and it covers the bed below the two of you. Bro froze for a moment afterwards and looked down at you. 

"Pathetic, lil’ man. Thought you could last a little longer than that." His accent was so much stronger than yours and you loved hearing it. Even when it was demeaning. He started to pull out and you gripped his hips and jutted the rest of him back in. 

"You are going to finish this, dammit." And he knew that you wanted to please him as he had you, so you let him. You winced uncomfortably at his thrusts until he came, and the feeling of him inside you was absent. 

The two of you lay next to each other, breathless, and you grab his hand. 

"Still bros?" You ask, a question that seems common when you two do this…whatever you two do.

"Always." Bro pecked your lips softly. 

Yeah.

Always.


End file.
